world_of_babelfandomcom-20200213-history
Laniden Archipelago
The Laniden Archipelago is a chain of islands in the western part of the world, northwest of Arbordale and southwest of Cragscar and Fort Maddox. The archipelago contains several islands ranging from the very small to the very large. While there are no unifying governments in these dangerous lands, there are a number of independent city-states that share a common culture. Almost all residents of the Laniden Archipelago know how to swim (especially anyone born there), and locals often sail to other cities rather than going overland. The interiors of most islands are home to exotic and dangerous beasts, making these a largely untamed land. Acquiring Powers In The Laniden Archipelago Natives of the Laniden Archipelago typically inherit their power (possessing Sorcerer bloodlines, blessings from deities, etc.), dedicate their life to specific paths, or receive their powers as gifts from others. Selecting a field of study and inheriting power are the most common traits in this region, while receiving it as a gift is relatively less common but not particularly rare. Attitude Towards Magic The Laniden Archipelago possesses a neutral attitude towards magic. They recognize it and use it, but neither exalt it nor fear it. For many residents, it is simply another tool to help protect their cities and take down the dangerous beasts that live out in the wild. Political Presence Of Magic Casters of all types are accepted in government positions, and are specifically sought for certain roles (such as interrogations, performing certain ceremonies, and managing the weather). Behavior Of Armed Forces The primary military force of the Laniden Archipelago is a group of hunters who ward off the monsters that threaten the cities. Most members of this group fight for honor and glory, emphasizing taking down the largest and most dangerous prey at the expense of tracking weak foes. This means that smaller enemies break into cities regularly and are something of a nuisance to residents. Climate The Laniden Archipelago has a warm, tropical climate, similar to the Mediterranean on Earth. Lighter clothes are more common than heavier outfits. Common Classes The most common types of classes for residents of the Laniden Archipelago to take levels in are Martial (Conscript, Fighter, etc.), Arcane '''(Wizard, Sorcerer), '''Mental (anything best described as psychic or psionic), Nature (Druidic, Shamanic), Occult (Occultist, Kineticist, etc.) and Unusual (classes that may be rare or even unique). Divine casters are relatively rare in the region, with most religious residents preferring to worship local nature entities instead of greater, world-spanning powers. Elemental Preferences Fire is the most common element that many people in the Laniden Archipelago use, in part because there's so much water around to prevent fires from spreading too far. Many use it to help deter local wildlife and provide light when traveling at night. Other elements are also present in moderate numbers. Land Development Level The Laniden Archipelago is largely wilderness, with the majority of residents living in walled cities built along the coastlines. Fishing is a significant part of most people's diets, though the larger cities have farmland inside their walls. Magic Level The Laniden Archipelago possesses minor levels of magic. About 10% of the population has access to any magic at all, and most of these people only have levels in the Adept NPC class. Approximately 2% of the population has levels in PC caster classes. Other residents may have some training in martial classes. Magic Theme The Laniden Archipelago has a powerful occult theme, and most casters in the area have an occult tradition of some type. Kineticists, Mediums, Mesmerists, Occultists, Psychics, Spiritualists, and spherecasters with an occult casting tradition are the most common caster classes common to this region. This does not exclude other types of casters, but non-occult casters make up approximately 0.4% of the already-fairly-small population. Despite the relatively low percentage of casters, many people actively engage with magic in their day-to-day lives. For example, children often visit Mediums before becoming adults in order to get the guidance of their ancestors, while Occultists investigate crimes and accusations to help keep the peace. Unusual Building Materials The Laniden Archipelago makes extensive use of plants to create buildings and walls. As a result, their Nature casters are particularly prized, often guided and supported by the Occult casters who decide when and where to place things. Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Places